


In Name Only

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Loki is desperate to get married before Odin can send him off to Vanaheim.  So he proposes to his favorite enemy, Tony Stark.Tony says yes because Loki's offering him immortality and more.  What he doesn't expect is that he'll fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/gifts).



> This is for buying_the_space_farm, who loves fake relationship AUs.
> 
> Thanks to theicesculpture, my beta, and Arabesqueangel, my cheerreader!

Coffee. Tony needed coffee.

He got out of bed and stumbled, half-asleep, to the coffee maker in his kitchen. He loaded the grounds, added the water, hit the start button. And then remembered seeing something in his living room that shouldn’t have been there.

Slowly he walked back out of the kitchen, into the living room. Loki, god of mischief and enemy of the Avengers, was sitting on Tony’s sofa, looking far too relaxed and unfairly attractive. “Hello, Stark.”

“JARVIS. Suit. Now.”

No response. Tony growled. He wasn’t awake enough to deal with this.

“I have muted your servant, Stark. He is undamaged. I wished to speak with you about a matter of some importance.”

“Are you here to kill me?”

Loki looked surprised. “No, I am not.”

“Then you can wait for me to have coffee first.” Tony stalked back into his kitchen. The pot was half-full, so he paused the brewing cycle and poured himself a very large mug.

Tony went back to the living room, sat down -- not caring that he wore nothing but boxers -- and took a gulp of coffee. He was feeling snappish, and still tired. “What do you want?”

“I need you to marry me.”

Tony choked on his coffee. “What?”

Loki sighed. “My father has decided I would cause less chaos if I took a spouse. He has chosen a woman for me, a princess of Vanaheim, and I have no wish to marry her. If I am already married, he cannot touch me.”

Personally, Tony thought that having Loki married off on another realm would be a good thing. “And you picked me, why?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Because you are the only person on Midgard intelligent enough that my parents would believe it.”

Well, that was flattering. But Tony was curious about something. “Your parents wouldn’t care that I’m a man?”

“Not really.” Loki shrugged. “The purpose of royal marriage is for offspring, and I am able to become female if I so choose. Not that we would be having children.” Loki narrowed his eyes. “This would be a marriage in name only.”

No tapping that. Damn. “Well, I hate to turn you down, but no thanks, Blitzen.”

“Stark.” Loki leaned forward, looking more serious than Tony had ever seen him. “This woman I am to wed… Her wit is so dim that it makes Thor's own intelligence appear as a shining light in comparison.”

Yeah, okay, Tony could see why Loki wouldn’t want to marry her. “Surely you can find someone else.”

“You are nearly a king, here on Midgard. You are a famous warrior, and one of Thor’s shield-brothers. There are few that would be as appropriate as you, on any realm.”

“And what do I get out of it?” Tony was curious about what Loki could offer.

“Access to all the technology of Asgard. And training in how it works.” Loki paused. “And immortality, should you wish it.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “You’re serious.”

“Deadly.”

“Are you going to kill me if I say no?”

Loki rolled his eyes again, and sat back. “No, Stark, I am not.”

Tony mulled it over. Immortality. Asgardian tech. Seemed totally worth it. But... “I have a condition.”

“Yes?”

“You have to join the Avengers.”

Loki froze. “I should have expected you to ask for something ridiculous.”

“Take it or leave it.”

The god sighed, and his shoulders slumped. “I will take it.”

“No tricks?”

Loki looked defeated. “None. I give you my oath as a god, and as a prince of Asgard. If you will marry me for a term of at least two years, I will help you defend your realm as an Avenger.”

“Two years?!” Tony wasn’t expecting that long. Six months, maybe. “How am I supposed to go two years without sex?”

Loki’s lips quirked. “You may pursue others, so long as they are Midgardian and you are discreet.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying yes to this.”

Loki smiled. It was the first genuine smile of his Tony had ever seen, and it was beautiful. “Thank you, Stark. I will do my best to ensure you don’t regret this.”

“I’m regretting it already.”.

But Loki just beamed. “Pack your bags. We will be gone for about a week. You may bring your armor.”

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Why, to get married, of course.”

Tony had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Loki disappeared, a voice spoke. “Sir?”

“Oh, JARVIS. It’s good to hear you, buddy. You okay?”

“Yes, sir. I am not sure how Mr. Laufeyson managed to mute me, but I am sorry.”

“Not your fault, J. I’m just glad to have you back.” Tony poured himself another cup of coffee, then added a double shot of scotch to it. He needed it.

“You aren’t really going to marry Mr. Laufeyson, are you, sir?”

“I am. He’s willing to fight on our side, and he’s going to give me sweet sweet alien technology.”

“But he is your enemy, sir.”

Tony took a swig of coffee. “Not anymore, he isn’t. Call Pepper. Tell her Avengers business is going to keep me busy for the next week. Call Steve and tell him there’s a business emergency that’s going to have me out of town for that long.”

“Sir.”

“Just do it, J. I’ve got to pack before Loki comes back.” Tony drank all his coffee in one go, and then went to take a shower. He took extra time with getting ready; if he was going to marry an enemy, he wanted to look good doing it. He dressed in his best suit, packed a few more suits, and threw in some jeans and sneakers. A few other things, and he was ready to go.

Loki showed up as soon as Tony zipped the last bag closed. “Are you ready, Stark?” He was wearing green and black leather, still, but it wasn’t armor. Formal wear, maybe?

“You were watching me.” Tony was pissed.

“Only for the last ten minutes, I swear to you.”

“Don’t do that without asking.”

“I am sorry.” Loki seemed genuinely contrite. Huh.

“It’s fine.” Tony picked up his garment bag and his suitcase armor. “Can you get the rest?”

Loki lifted the largest bag as if it weighed nothing, and it disappeared. “I can take your other things too, if you’d like.”

Tony passed over the garment bag. “I’ll keep my suit, if you don’t mind.”

“As you wish.”

“So what’s our story?” Tony asked. “You know, how did we meet?”

“The best lies are almost the truth. We have been enemies for some time, but then we grew to have feelings for each other.”

“That’s a hell of a lie,” Tony said, smirking.

Loki shrugged. “No one will question it. My mother knows the truth, and she is the only one that matters to me.”

“So where are we getting married?”

“I have an old tutor on Alfheim, a priestess in the temple there. She is willing to perform the ceremony, and the marriage will be considered valid in Asgard.” He reached out a hand to Tony. “Come. She is waiting for us.”

With a deep breath, Tony reached out.

All Tony could see for a long minute was green light, and then they were standing in the most exquisite room Tony had ever seen. It looked to be made of different colored crystals, shaped somehow to create breathtaking scrolled spires. The room was open to the sky. It was nighttime here, and the stars and two moons shone overhead. Tony set his armor case down slowly as he took in the beauty of it all.

“Hello, Loki.”

Tony had been too busy looking at the crystals to notice the woman. How he had missed her was beyond him. She was tall, willowy, with long green hair and large blue eyes. Her ears were pointed and she wore a sheer white gown that sparkled with crystals.

“Greetings, High Priestess Fiala.” Loki bowed. Tony bowed too. This woman looked like she should be bowed to. “This is my intended, Anthony Stark of Midgard.”

She smiled. Her teeth were oddly pointy. “Welcome to you both. If you will take your places? I know you are in a hurry, Loki. As always.” Her smile seemed amused, now.

Loki, still holding Tony’s hand, guided Tony to a spot before a crystal altar as that they faced each other. “Please arrange your hands properly.” Loki put his right hand in Tony’s right with their left hands joined underneath in a cross.

Fiala wrapped a silken strip of red cloth, embroidered with gold and silver, around their bound hands. “You may say your vows.”

“I, Loki, son of Laufey, willingly and gladly wed you, Anthony Edward Stark of Midgard.”

Tony figured he should repeat what Loki said. “I, Anthony Edward Stark of Midgard, willingly and gladly wed you, Loki, son of Laufey.” It was only partially a lie. Tony was willing, if not glad.

“As the Norns’ representative on Alfheim,” Fiala said, “I pronounce you wed.” She took the red cloth off and tied it in a tight knot, then handed it to Loki. “You can kiss your husband now,” she teased.

Loki leaned over their crossed hands and touched his lips to Tony’s. Loki’s mouth was soft, and the chaste kiss made Tony want more. But Loki was pulling back and releasing Tony’s hands.

“That was short,” Tony said without thinking.

Fiala laughed, not unkindly. “Normally, while your hands were bound, family members would have given speeches about your fitness for each other.”

“Ah.” Tony had no family anyway.

“You may take your husband and go,” she told Loki. “But I expect you to come back soon and tell me all about how you found yourself in this situation.”

Loki cringed like a kid who knew he was in trouble. “Yes, Fiala. I promise.”

“Goodbye, Master Stark.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He bowed to her again.

Loki took Tony’s hand. “Off to Asgard, darling?”

Tony smirked and picked up his suitcase. “As you wish.”


	3. Chapter 3

This time they appeared in a large living room lined with bookshelves. There were massive windows, letting in enough sunlight that Tony was sure it was close to noon. The furniture was all in light gray wood, and the cloth accent pillows and cushions were green. Tony could see other rooms beyond, but not enough to tell what was in them.

“Welcome to my quarters, Anthony. You may make yourself at home.” Loki closed his eyes for a moment. “I have let Mother know we are here.”

Tony went exploring. There was a bathroom with a huge tub, bigger than Tony’s Roman tub at home. There was a bedroom, of course, with a bed that looked like it could sleep four people comfortably. And the last room was a workshop, although almost everything had been cleaned out of it.

Tony came back as a beautiful older woman entered the living room.

“Loki,” she greeted.

Loki hugged her without hesitation. “Hello, Mother.”

It was strange for Tony, to see a softer side of his enemy like this.

“Queen Frigga of Asgard, this is my husband, Anthony Stark of Midgard.”

Tony bowed. He was doing a lot of that today. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

She smiled. “The correct term for me is ‘Your Majesty’. My husband is ‘Your Highness’.”

“Sorry, ma’am. Your Majesty.”

The Queen chuckled. “You may call me Frigga, Anthony. My son has told me of you. Thank you for doing him this favor.”

“He gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse,” Tony said, managing to keep a straight face.

Her eyes widened. “He didn’t force you, did he?” She looked to Loki.

“No, no, ma’am. Not at all,” Tony rushed to tell her. “I did this willingly.”

Frigga relaxed. “Good. In that case…” She waved a hand and was holding a golden apple. “Your immortality. Loki told me that was one of the terms he offered.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Tony set the apple on a nearby table. “What happens now that I’m here?”

“You will be presented at court,” Frigga told him. “After that, I understand you are interested in our technology.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Interested was an understatement. Tony couldn’t wait to get his hands on it.

“You will meet with some of our smiths, then. I’m sure my son will be glad to introduce you.”

“Of course, Mother.” Loki smiled at her softly.

Frigga kissed Loki on the cheek, then Tony. “I’ll let you boys get settled in. Court begins in an hour.”

She left, and then Tony looked at Loki. “Presented at court? Tell me what I have to do.”

\---

Loki insisted on Tony eating the apple before they went to court. That way Odin couldn’t take it away from him.

“We’re going to get a lot of negative comments for eloping,” Loki said. “Especially from Odin.”

Tony grinned, all teeth. “I’ve been dealing with that sort of shit since I was a child. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m not worried. Just giving you a warning.” Loki took Tony’s hand as they approached the throne room. There was a herald waiting by the massive door. “Eisklar, please announce me and my husband, Prince Anthony Stark of Midgard.”

The herald’s eyes went wide. “Yes, Prince Loki.” The guy waited until Odin -- that had to be Odin on the throne, next to Frigga -- was finished with his current business. The herald called out Loki’s name, followed by Tony’s.

The entire room watched them make their way to stand before the throne. Tony could hear whispering among those assembled. He gave his best camera-ready smile and walked proudly next to Loki, hand in hand.

“Allfather,” Loki said in a voice loud enough for the court to hear. He bowed just slightly. Tony did the same. “I present to you my husband, Anthony Stark, defender of Midgard, and shield-brother of Thor.”

The whispers got louder. Odin banged his spear to silence the crowd. He looked pissed. “My son. Are you telling me you married without royal consent?”

Loki smiled sheepishly. Tony could tell he was faking. Odin probably could, too. “I am sorry, Allfather. But when true love strikes…” Loki smiled tenderly at Tony, and Tony tried his best to return it. “Our union was blessed by the High Priestess Fiala of Alfheim.” The god produced the knotted red cloth from… somewhere.

The whispering started again, and once more Odin had to bang his staff for silence. “Then may the Norns keep you. We will speak later at dinner, my son. Dismissed.”

Loki led Tony back out of the throne room, keeping his face solemn until the great doors closed behind them. At that point he began to laugh. “That went perfectly.”

Tony grinned. “He looked mad.”

“He was. But I showed the cloth to the entire court. Odin can’t blackmail or bully you into leaving me.”

Tony arched an eyebrow. “Would he try?”

“Oh, yes. He knows this is a sham as much as we do. But the court doesn’t know it. And if my husband suddenly disappears, everyone will look at him with suspicion. Especially if I do a grand job of moping.”

“I have a feeling you’d be good at that.”

“Very.” Loki smiled. “Thank you again for doing this for me.”

“You’re welcome, Lokes.”

“Come. We have all afternoon, and were this a real marriage I would be showing you around Asgard.”

“Lead the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Walking around Asgard with Loki felt like a date. A surprisingly nice date, at that. Loki showed him the village and the market, telling little stories about things that had happened in his youth. Asgard looked ancient, but the tech everywhere was driving Tony crazy. He couldn’t wait to meet the engineers -- sorry, _smiths_ \-- tomorrow.

In the meanwhile, Loki was surprisingly good company when he wasn’t trying to kill Tony. Thinking about it, Loki hadn’t done anything really bad in the year and a half since he’d led the Chitauri invasion. He’d mostly caused mischief, like making the trees in Central Park chase joggers. He hadn’t killed anyone that Tony knew about.

But still. Tony couldn’t forgive him for the invasion. He might be enjoying Loki’s company, but the hundreds dead were always in the back of his mind. Tony was doing this for the tech and the extended lifespan. That was all.

Actually, since Loki was right here and being nice to him… As they walked back to the palace, Tony casually asked, “So what was the deal with you and the Chitauri?”

Loki froze for a second, then resumed walking. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. The Allfather certainly didn’t.” Tony noticed Loki was clenching his fists.

“Try me.”

Loki took a breath. “The short version is that I fell from the Bifrost, was captured, and the leaders of the Chitauri were… very persuasive. When I wouldn’t break, they threatened to go after my mother.”

It was Tony’s turn to freeze. “That… That is really fucked up.” Tony started walking again, Loki at his side. “I’ve been tortured before. If they’d threatened my mom on top of that...” Tony’s mind was racing. “Did you tell your mom? Thor?”

“Mother knows. It’s why I’m not in the dungeons. Thor… he won’t shut up long enough to listen to me.” Loki’s tone was bitter. “He should know I’ve never wanted a throne.”

“Do we have to worry about the Chitauri coming back? I did blow up a lot of them.”

“Probably not. I lost them the Tesseract, which was why they wanted me on Midgard.” Loki grinned fiercely. “Without it their armies are stuck in the darkest reaches of space.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Loki looked at Tony with wide eyes. “You believe me, then.”

“I do. I’ve seen how you are with your mom. You wouldn’t lie about her like that.”

Loki visibly relaxed. “You are right. Thank you again, Anthony.”

“Don’t thank me for that. Seriously. But why do you keep messing with Earth if you don’t want to rule it?”

Loki smiled slyly. “Because it annoys the shit out of Thor.”

Tony laughed. “I’ve never had any siblings.”

“Be glad.”

“He loves you, you know.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Loki sighed. “He loves the person I pretended to be for hundreds of years. I tried so hard to be the perfect son, the perfect brother. It was all a lie. Thor still believes that lie. I cannot forgive him until he sees me for who I really am.”

“And who are you, husband of mine?” Tony bumped his arm against Loki’s companionably.

“I am a trickster. I love mischief. I love being the smartest person in the room, although in Asgard that’s pathetically easy.” They were approaching the palace. “The palace is the perfect example. It was built thousands of years ago by Odin’s father, Bor. Not a thing has changed about it since it was built. No new technology has been designed in Asgard in two generations.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Asgard is stagnant. I stay on Midgard because it is so delightfully chaotic. It is hard to get attached to mortals, knowing how quickly they die, but the realm is so full of life, of change.”

“Aw, you love us.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I enjoy your ridiculous little realm with all its ridiculous little people.”

Tony had a thought. “So you’re going to move in with me, right?”

Loki blinked. “I told you, this is a marriage in name only.”

“Yeah, but you’ll be an Avenger, and we all live in the tower. I have a spare bedroom on my floor. It’s pretty big, and you can decorate it however you like.”

“If you are sure.”

“I am.”

Loki seemed to be thinking. “I will need a workshop for my magical studies.”

“That’s easy enough.” Tony grinned as they entered the palace. “Now I just have to figure out how to tell the team about us.”


	5. Chapter 5

A servant greeted them as they approached the family wing of the palace. “Prince Loki, Prince Anthony. Dinner is about to be served in the private dining room.”

“Thank you, Ilsa. We will freshen up and be there shortly.”

Loki led Tony to his rooms. “We have no time to bathe. If it is acceptable, I will use magic to clean you and then you can change clothes.”

“Sure thing, Lokes.” Tony felt tingly for a moment, then shockingly clean. “You even brushed my teeth. Thanks.”

“It’s nothing. Wear another one of your suits, if you please.” Loki pulled Tony’s bags out from nowhere and set them down.

“Will do.” Tony grabbed his garment bag and a clean pair of boxers and headed for the bathroom. He dressed in a black suit with a green shirt, figuring he should wear Loki’s colors. He skipped the tie. Like as not, nobody but Loki would know about ties.

Returning to the living room, Tony noticed the bedroom door was closed. Tony took a seat on a comfortable couch and waited. Loki emerged a few minutes later.

“Stark, I --” Loki stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just… I didn’t expect you to wear my colors.”

“Is it okay?”

“Absolutely. I am flattered that you would think of such a thing.” Loki smiled. “It is considered to be a show of devotion.”

Tony nearly blushed, although he wasn’t sure why. “Yeah, well, gotta play my part.”

“Not in front of the Allfather and Mother, but servants gossip. Thank you, Anthony.”

“You know, my name’s Tony.”

Loki scrunched up his nose. It was cute. “Tony sounds like a child’s nickname. Anthony sounds far more mature.”

Tony laughed. “Have you met me?”

Loki chuckled. “A fair point. But in Asgard I would prefer you to be Anthony.”

“Fine, fine.” It wasn’t like it was going to kill Tony to use his full name for a while. Tony stood up. “Let’s get this dinner over with.”

“Indeed.” Loki scowled. He seemed to do that a lot where Odin was concerned. But Loki took Tony’s arm and they headed out the door.

In the private dining room, Frigga was waiting for them. “Hello, darling.” She kissed Loki’s cheek. “Tony.” She kissed his too. “Please, sit down. Odin will be along momentarily.”

“Great,” Loki muttered.

As they were taking their seats, Odin entered. “Loki.”

“Hello, Allfather.” Loki gave Odin an obviously fake smile.

Odin sat down at the head of the table. That signaled the servants to bring in platters of roast meat and various vegetables, along with mugs of ale. Once everything was laid out, the servants left the family alone.

“What is the meaning of this trickery, Loki?” Odin asked. He was still angry, then.

“You told me you wanted me to marry. So I did.”

“I wanted you to marry someone of royal blood.”

“Who’s too stupid to remember how to spell my name? No thank you.” Loki put an arm on the back of Tony’s chair. “Anthony is even more powerful than Midgard’s royalty. He is a seasoned warrior, and a friend of Thor’s. Surely his pedigree is good enough even for you.”

“He is Midgardian.”

“But not mortal,” Loki said sweetly.

Odin scowled. “What have you done, Loki?”

“I gave Anthony an apple,” Frigga chimed in. “It wouldn’t do for Loki’s new husband to die of old age or disease so soon into their marriage.” She glared at her husband, daring him to argue.

Odin scowled at her too. It didn’t seem to bother her one bit. “Fine,” he said. “I will allow this charade to continue. But Loki, if you don’t tone down your behavior…”

“Actually, Your Highness, Loki has agreed to join my band of warriors.” Tony gave Odin a polite smile, even though his first urge was to punch the guy.

“Oh, Loki! That’s wonderful!” Frigga beamed at her son.

“You’ll be fighting alongside your brother, then?” Odin’s eyebrow went up.

“I will.” Loki smiled bitterly. “I gave Anthony my oath.”

“I’m proud of you, sweetheart.” Frigga reached across the table to squeeze Loki’s hand.

“Thank you, Mother.”

The conversation was evidently over, because Frigga started passing plates around. Tony was ravenous. He hadn’t eaten in about a day and a half, Earth time, except for the apple.

Tony waited for the rest of the family -- minus Thor, who was back on Earth with the rest of the Avengers -- to start eating before he dug in. The meat tasted like pork. It was bland, with no seasoning at all. Same for the vegetables. Hadn’t Asgard ever heard of spices? Even salt? Tony was hungry enough that he ate everything on his plate, but there was no enjoyment of the food.

After the meal -- apparently family dinners were silent, at least with Loki there -- the servants came back with steaming cups and some sort of custard for dessert. The beverage was decent enough, reminding Tony of coffee and honey, but the custard was as bland as the meal had been. It wasn’t even particularly sweet.

Once everyone had finished dessert, Loki rose and pulled Tony up with him. “If you will excuse us, Allfather, Mother. We have had a long day.”

“Of course, boys.” Frigga winked. “Enjoy yourselves.”

Odin nodded, a clear dismissal. Loki took Tony’s hand, and they walked back to Loki’s rooms.

“So what do you think of Asgardian cooking?” Loki asked. Tony tried not to grimace, which made Loki laugh. “Don’t worry, I feel the same. Another reason I prefer Midgard.” Loki walked towards the bedroom. “I’m going to change into something more comfortable. Feel free to do the same.”

Tony took out a T-shirt and sweatpants, and went back to the bathroom. The toilet flushed itself when he was done, which was a relief, and Tony had used a bidet plenty of times in Europe. He hung up his suit on a hanger behind the door and went to join Loki.

The god was sitting on a chaise longue, looking relaxed in a green linen shirt and black pants. He was barefoot, and he held a book in his hand. He set the book down when Tony flopped onto the couch. “How are you feeling, Anthony?”

“Tired. You?”

“Also tired. I’m not ready to sleep, though. It’s too early.”

“I know.” Tony thought. “You could tell me about magic.”

Loki seemed puzzled. “Why?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve been curious about it since the first time I fought you. I want to know how you do it, how you learned it, the theory behind it. Everything.”

Loki still looked confused. “But it is women’s work.”

“Bullshit. Even though most engineers on Earth are male, that doesn’t mean there aren’t women who are kickass at it. The only reason there aren’t more women in the field is because of sexism. Surely magic’s got to be the same.”

“I am the most powerful mage in the Nine Realms, and still I am shunned for doing women’s work.”

“Asgard is stupid.”

Loki’s lips quirked. “I told you.”

“You did. Now tell me about magic. I don’t care if you’re not supposed to be good at it. You _are_ , and I want to know.”

Loki smiled so wide his eyes crinkled. “In that case, let me start with the basics…”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Loki talked late into the night, until Tony could barely stay awake. After he’d yawned for the fifth time, Loki laughed. “Come, Anthony. You need to sleep, and so do I.”

Tony whined, but he stood up and let Loki lead him to the bedroom.

Loki hesitated. “I would offer to sleep on the couch, but the servants…”

“Gossip. Right. I don’t care if we share a bed. Just tell me which side is yours.”

“The left.”

Tony went to the right side, stripped off his shirt, and climbed under the covers. “Oh my god. I think I’m in love with your bed,” he told Loki.

“Soft, isn’t it?” Loki grinned and removed his tunic. Tony tried not to stare. Jesus, Loki was cut. Loki laid down, leaving plenty of space between himself and Tony.

“Can I keep it?”

“No, but I can get you a mattress for your bed at home if you like.”

“You rock, Lokes. Thank you.” Something occurred to Tony. “Won’t the servants gossip more if the sheets are clean in the morning?”

Loki stilled. “That… had not crossed my mind. I will magic up something in the morning to fool them.”

Damn. Now Tony had no reason to offer Loki a mutual handjob. Tony couldn’t help his desires. Loki was attractive, and he was no longer an enemy. “If that’ll work, then great,” Tony said, trying to sound like he meant it.

“It will. Good night, Anthony.”

“Night, Loki.”

The lights dimmed and winked out. Moonlight was coming in through the open windows, though. A light breeze ruffled the sheer curtains covering them. Tony heard the sounds of animals in the distance. Crickets, a horse. Tony sighed. As comfortable as the bed was, he couldn’t sleep.

“Anthony?” Loki asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“Tell me about the star in your chest?”

“Oh.” What the hell, Loki had already alluded to some pretty serious heavy backstory. “It’s called an arc reactor. When I got tortured I wound up with some shrapnel in my chest. The reactor is an electromagnet that keeps it from reaching my heart.”

“Does it hurt you?”

In the dark, it was easy to admit the truth. “Yeah. A lot. Some days worse than others.”

Loki was quiet for a moment. “I’m fairly certain our healers could remove the shrapnel safely.”

“You think so?” God, that would be amazing. Being able to breathe deeply again would be incredible.

“I will take you to see them in the morning, if you wish.”

“That’d be great. Thank you.”

They were both quiet after that and eventually Tony drifted off to sleep.

\---

When Tony awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of someone in the living room. Tony froze.

He realized he was wrapped around Loki like an octopus. The god’s arm was under Tony’s shoulder, and his other hand was on Tony’s waist under the blankets. Loki was still sound asleep.

A man in a servant’s uniform came in. “Breakfast is served, Your Graces.”

Loki’s eyes blinked open, and got slightly wider when he realized he was holding Tony. “Thank you, Hildar.” The servant pulled their door closed, presumably so they could dress.

Tony awkwardly untangled himself from Loki and stood up, pulling on his shirt. Loki did the same, and then eyed the bed. He closed his eyes for a second, and suddenly the sheets were rumpled and stained.

“Looks like we had a lot of fun.” Tony grinned in amusement.

“Of course we did, husband.” Loki smirked back.

In the living room they found a table for two set up with roast meat, eggs, and fruit. The proteins were as bland as last night’s dinner, but the fruit was good. There was also more of the coffee-like drink.

When they were done, Tony asked, “What should I wear today?”

“Jeans and a plain T-shirt should be fine. We’re just going to see the healers for now.”

Tony went and dressed, wearing green and black again. When he came out Loki was in a silk shirt and leather pants. He looked so delicious that Tony had to use putting on his sneakers to force himself not to stare. “Ready when you are.”

Loki took Tony down several winding corridors and a set of stairs. They went into a room that looked vaguely hospital-like, with rows of beds and equipment.

A stern-looking woman approached them. “Prince Loki. How may I help you?”

“Eir, this is my husband, Prince Anthony of Midgard. Anthony, this is Eir, our head healer.”

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am.”

“Anthony has eaten an apple,” Loki said, “but he has bits of metal near his heart as well as a large chest wound. We are hoping you can help.”

“Hm.” Eir pointed to a bed. “Take your shirt off and lay down.”

Tony was glad the clinic’s two other patients seemed to be sleeping. He stripped off his tee and laid on the bed.

Eir picked up some sort of scanning device and waved it slowly over Tony’s chest. Tony was a little freaked out at the idea that aliens were going to heal him, but he tried to calm himself by taking some deep breaths as unobtrusively as he could. “Hm. I believe we can do this.” She motioned her assistant over. “Prince Anthony, we will need to put you to sleep for the procedure. Would you like Prince Loki to stay?”

“Yes, thank you.” Hopefully Loki wouldn’t mind. Tony didn’t want to be alone for this, even if Loki was a former enemy.

The last thing Tony saw was Eir waving a hand in his direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony opened his eyes, feeling like he’d had the best sleep of his life. It took him a moment to remember that he was still in the healers’ clinic in Asgard. He looked down. His chest was perfectly smooth. He took a deep breath, and for the first time in years it didn’t hurt to do so. He smiled at Loki, who sat nearby watching.

“It worked.” Tony was grinning so much his face hurt.

“It did.” Loki stood up and came to stand beside him. There was an odd softness to the god’s smile.

“Thank you so much, Lokes.”

Eir came to check on him, hearing his voice. “How are you feeling, Prince Anthony?”

“Fantastic. Thank you, ma’am. Can I get up now?”

“You can.”

Tony hopped off the bed. He felt like he was twenty again. It was marvelous. He pulled his shirt back on after one last look at his healed chest, and realised how empty his stomach was. “I’m starving.”

“Come along, then.” Loki held out his hand. “I will take you to the kitchens.”

An assistant cook made them some sandwiches and gave them a few pieces of fruit. They took them back to Loki’s rooms and ate on the sofa.

“Mustard. Asgard is ancient and hasn’t discovered mustard.”

Loki laughed. “It is considered a desecration of the food’s purity to put spices on it.”

“It’s a desecration of my tongue not to.”

Loki full-on giggled at that. It was a nice sound, and Tony found himself smiling.

“How did you manage to turn out as well as you did, given how bland this entire place is?” Tony asked.

“I traveled. Other realms have better food and fewer oddly rigid gender roles. The only reason I come back here is for Mother.”

“You’re a good son, you know that? I wish my mom and I had gotten along half as well as the two of you do.”

Loki blushed faintly at that. “Thank you, Anthony. Few would say that to me.”

“Asgard. Stupid,” Tony reminded him.

“I know, I know.” Loki twisted to lean against the arm of the couch, facing Tony. He put his feet up between them. “We don’t have to stay here the whole week if you prefer. I just thought you would enjoy time with the smiths.”

“I wanna meet them, see what they can teach me. But do you think they could loan me some books to take home with me? I think five more days of eating cardboard and wallpaper paste may kill me.”

Loki giggled again. “I will procure you a full set of textbooks, if you wish. I can always bring you back here to speak with the smiths as you will.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Loki. I know this will probably sound stupid, but I’m glad I agreed to do this. Not just because of our deal, but because you’re actually pretty cool when you’re not an enemy.”

“Thank you, Anthony. I find myself enjoying your company as well.” Loki’s cheeks were pink, and Tony was reminded of their wedding kiss. It was a shame Loki wasn’t interested.

They didn’t have time to meet the smiths before dinner, so they just hung out and talked about magic some more until a servant came to get them.

Dinner was silent, although before Odin joined them Frigga asked Tony how he was liking Asgard. He was able to truthfully say he was enjoying himself, although that had everything to do with Loki and nothing to do with the place itself.

After the meal, Loki excused them both, and they went for a sunset walk in the palace gardens. Tony really wasn’t a fan of gardens, but they were pretty and Loki was still holding his hand and it made it difficult to tell the difference between their pretence at romance and reality.

Loki pulled Tony behind a group of trees. “Sit here,” Loki said, indicating a white marble bench. Tony sat, and when he looked up he could see the most beautiful view of Asgard. The garden framed a scene that could have been a painting of the village beyond. “This is where I would always hide away as a child. I’d bring a book and no one would find me.”

“It’s beautiful.” Tony could picture a little Loki sitting there, nose buried in a big leather-covered tome like the kind in his rooms. It was adorable.

They watched the sun set in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

“You’re frowning, Anthony. Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine. Just thinking about how to handle the team when we get back.”

If Loki didn’t believe the lie, he didn’t call Tony on it. “You’ll manage, I’m sure.”

“Don’t you mean _we’ll_ manage?”

Loki smirked.

To get him back, Tony asked, “So how many Norse myths are true?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I have never been married before, and I have no children.”

“Damn. No horse jokes, then.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Just one less thing I can tease you about. I’m sure I can find others.” Tony grinned.

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Loki stood up. His eyes gleamed in the darkness. “Back to my rooms?”

“Sure thing, Comet.”

“Enough with the stupid reindeer, Stark.” Loki was scowling.

“Fine, fine. I’ll have to think up a new angle.”

“Or you could just call me by my name,” Loki suggested, taking Tony’s hand. They held hands whenever they were going to be around others. Tony was starting to really like the feeling of Loki’s long, warm fingers against his skin.

“That’s no fun,” Tony pouted.

“For you, maybe.” Tony could hear Loki smiling, though.

“You going to tell me more about magic tonight?” Tony asked, eager.

“If you like.”

“I like.” Tony squeezed Loki’s hand without thinking about it.

After a second, Loki squeezed back. Tony smiled. Maybe Loki could learn to like Tony, at least a little.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki woke up to find himself entwined with Anthony. Again. Loki had a hard enough time keeping his hands off his Midgardian when he was awake; it made perfect, terrible sense that he wouldn’t be able to resist when he was asleep.

He had yearned for Anthony Stark ever since he had woken up from Thanos’ mind control. A year and a half of pretending to hate the man, of fighting against him. Loki had tried to deny his desires, and then Odin insisted on a marriage and Loki couldn’t resist the idea of an excuse to get closer to Anthony.

Loki hadn’t expected the man to say yes, despite Loki’s best offer. But Anthony _had_ said yes, and his only requirement was that Loki give up fighting him. Loki had been looking for a reason to cease, anyway. It was perfect. _Anthony_ was perfect.

The man in his arms was still asleep. It was so tempting to kiss him awake, to make their bed as messy as his illusion from yesterday morning. But no. Anthony had a reputation for hedonism, but only with women. Surely a kiss would send him screaming for divorce.

But he had two years to change Anthony’s mind. It wasn’t much time for a god, but plenty for someone who had been mortal until two days ago. After a few centuries, two years would be nothing for Anthony as well. But right now, time would pass slower for him. Loki could take advantage of that.

Anthony opened his eyes and Loki immediately disentangled himself.

“Good morning, Anthony.”

Anthony yawned. “Morning Lokes.” He slowly let go of where he was holding Loki and stretched. “Time to meet the smiths?”

“After breakfast, yes.”

There was a knock at the door. “Prince Loki, Prince Anthony. Breakfast is served.”

Anthony made a face, and Loki choked back a giggle. As soon as the servant was out of sight, they got out of bed, and Loki made the sheets look the way he wished they truly would. They pulled on the rest of their clothing, and went to eat in the living room.

After breakfast they left, hand in hand, heading to meet the smiths. It was unfortunate that they ran into Thor’s friends on the way.

“Loki! Going to introduce us to your husband?” Sif’s sneer suggested she would not make the introduction pleasant.

“Anthony Stark, I'm afraid I'm obligated to introduce Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg to you. You have my sincerest apologies.” He looked at the group. Imbeciles, the lot of them. “Surely Thor has spoken to you of his shield-brother, the Man of Iron?”

“You’re the Man of Iron?” Fandral asked. “It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Thor’s.”

“Thanks,” Anthony said flatly.

“What is a hero doing with a delicate flower like Loki?”

Loki started to cut her down, but Anthony jumped in first. “Oh, honey. Trust me. Loki is all man.”

Sif snorted. “A real man wouldn’t bend over for a Midgardian.”

“Give it a rest, Xena. If you must know, I do all the bending in this relationship. And Loki’s impressive enough that I sometimes have trouble walking after he’s done with me.”

Loki just barely prevented his jaw from hanging open. Surely Anthony couldn’t realize what he was saying.

Thor’s friends just stared for a long moment.

Anthony smiled, all teeth. “If you’ll excuse us, we have an appointment. Have a nice day.” Anthony squeezed Loki’s hand and dragged him away.

After they got out of earshot, Loki hissed, “Do you have any idea what they think of you now?”

Anthony just shrugged. “Thor told me what Asgard thinks of men who like it up the ass. And I don’t give a damn what they think of me. I couldn’t just stand there and let them insult you.”

Loki was speechless.

“Besides,” Anthony smirked, “I do generally prefer to bottom when I’m with a guy.”

If Loki could be any more dumbstruck… “You lay with men?”

“Occasionally.” Anthony could have been talking about the weather, he was so casual about it. “Problem?”

“No. Not at all.” Loki’s mind was racing. If Anthony liked men, then perhaps Loki would have a chance with him. Loki had been willing to assume a female form if Anthony preferred it, but the idea of being able to have Anthony beneath him was far more than Loki could have ever hoped for.

“You’re being awfully quiet, Lokes. You okay?”

“I am unused to anyone defending me.” Which was true.

“Not a problem, babe.” Anthony smiled at Loki. “This may be a pretend marriage, but you’re turning into a friend and I don’t let people talk shit about my friends.”

“Thank you, Anthony. I mean that. Sincerely.”

“Aw, you’re welcome.”

They arrived at the head smith’s forge with no further problems, and Loki introduced the two men. Soon Anthony was lost in the pleasure of learning.

“I will return for you later, husband,” Loki told him.

Anthony gave him a quick grin. “Thanks, Lokes.”

Loki left in search of his mother. She was in her weaving room. He always loved talking to her there, surrounded by the smell of wool and the rhythms of her loom.

She stopped weaving when he came in. “Loki, what is wrong?”

He gave her a brief hug and pulled up a chair. “I have discovered that Anthony is not quite as discriminate in his partners as I once thought.”

“That’s wonderful!” Mother knew of his feelings for Anthony. She was the one who encouraged him to propose in the first place.

“I do not know if he will find me appealing, though.” Loki sighed.

“Please, my son. I have seen the way he looks at you. He does not love you -- yet -- but he is obviously interested in you.”

Loki perked up at that. “You think so?”

“Absolutely. He desires you, though I know not if he’s realized it.”

“You give me hope, Mother. I am not sure if that’s a good thing.” Loki paused. “He defended me against the Warriors Three and Sif.”

“I am not surprised. Anthony seems to be a good man.” She patted his hand. “I have a good feeling about him.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

Loki kept her company through the morning, and they ate lunch together. He truly did miss her when he was on Midgard. They spoke often in dreams, but it wasn’t the same as being in her presence physically.

After the meal, she had things to do, so Loki went and purchased a set of textbooks for his husband, tucking them away in his pocket space to give Anthony when they returned home.

Home. If Loki was to be an Avenger, did that mean he would live in the building with Anthony? Loki hoped so, even if he wasn't looking forward to sharing his living space with the rest of his teammates.

The more time he spent with his husband, the better.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was shirtless and hammering a piece of metal in the forge when Loki came back to get him. Shit. Time had gotten away from him, as usual, and now he was gross before dinner. Hopefully Loki would do that magic shower thing for him. “Hey, Lokes!”

“Anthony.” Was it Tony’s imagination, or was Loki's gaze lingering on his biceps? Huh. Maybe he had a chance with the god after all.

“Gimme a minute, I’m almost done with this.” Tony kept working, finishing the metal to Eskar’s specifications. It was a type of metal Tony had never seen before, and Eskar had been showing him how to work it. The piece he was making was destined to go home with him, where he’d test it with all of JARVIS’s sensors and figure out if he could incorporate it in one of his suits.

When he was done and the metal was cooled in water, Tony handed it to Loki. “Can you magick this away until we get home?”

“What? Oh. Yes.” Yeah, Loki had been watching Tony’s arms. Excellent. “Come. We’ll be late for dinner.”

Tony said his goodbyes to Eskar, and Loki did the magic shower thing. After putting on his shirt,Loki took his hand and in a flash of green they were in front of a large set of open doors with people claiming tables inside.

“My apologies, Anthony, but tonight is a feast night.”

“Exciting.”

Loki led him to the head table where Odin was sitting on Frigga’s left. Loki took the seat on her other side, with Tony next to him. There were no chairs opposite them. Tony supposed it was so people had an unobstructed view of the royal family. Goody, people got to watch him eat bland food. Yay.

Servants brought them meat, vegetables, and beer. Tony was hungry after a day spent in the forge and was glad he wasn’t expected to make conversation while everyone ate. Once everyone finished eating, the courtiers started milling around and Loki made his excuses so they could leave.

Back in Loki’s rooms, Tony told him of what he’d learned that day. It had been mostly talking theory, but then Eskar offered Tony the chance to work with Asgardian metal and Tony hadn’t been able to pass up the opportunity.

“I still have so much to learn, Lokes.” Tony grinned. “It’s great. Whole new areas of science! Between that and learning about your magic, I am a happy man.”

“I am glad to hear it, Anthony.” Loki smiled. “How long would you like to stay?”

“We can always come back, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then let’s go home tomorrow.” Tony took off his shoes and socks. “I miss JARVIS.”

“And food,” Loki reminded him.

“And food. Tell you what. Tomorrow night we’ll order Indian. Spiciest stuff we can handle.”

“Sounds perfect. Am I to live with you, then?”

“If you want to. I have a couple extra rooms in the penthouse. Bedroom and workshop?”

“That sounds wonderful, Anthony. Thank you.”

“Where do you live now?” Tony was curious.

“I have a small apartment in the Village. My neighbors know me as Lucas Smith, a struggling freelance writer.” Loki smiled wistfully. “I will miss my landlady’s cats.”

“You like cats? I’ve always wanted one, but I figured I wouldn’t be able to take care of it. I can’t fix them like I can my bots.”

“Nonsense. If you want a cat, get a cat. They are very good at reminding you when they need food.”

“Maybe we could get one together,” Tony mused. “You’ll be around for a while, after all. Even when we get divorced you’ll still be an Avenger, I hope. You could stay in the tower and I’d get to visit the kitty.”

Tony glanced over at Loki. The god’s eyes were shining. “You would truly get a pet with me?”

“Yeah, of course, if you really want one.”

“I do. But I would prefer it to be one from here. They live much longer.”

“Sure thing. Can we get one before we leave?” Tony asked.

“Yes. We can choose one from the royal stables before we leave.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “The stables?”

“One of the barn cats there recently had kittens. They should be weaned by now.” Loki still looked ridiculously happy. Tony was surprised that a cat would make his husband so ecstatic. The god of mischief was turning out to be a big softy.

“That sounds good.”

“If it is acceptable, I would like to have breakfast with Mother in the morning. Then we will choose our cat and go home.”

“Cool.” Tony grinned. He was already looking forward to tomorrow. “I know it's early but I might head to bed. I'm tired. All that metalworking wore me out.”

“I will join you.”

They went their respective ways and changed into sleep pants, then met up again in the bedroom. Tony got into the warm, soft bed.

“Lokes, I owe you an apology.”

“What for?”

“I keep snuggling with you in my sleep. I can’t seem to help it.”

“It is fine, Anthony. To be honest with you, it has been a long time since I shared a bed with anyone. I don't find waking up being held by someone unpleasant.”

“Okay. I’m glad you don’t mind. I don’t think I could stop anyway. I’m pretty tactile with my friends when I’m awake, so I guess it gets worse in my sleep.”

“As I said, it is fine. Good night, Anthony.”

“Night, Lokes.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Anthony.”

Tony opened his eyes. It was light out, and Loki was looking at him. They were still wrapped around each other. Again.

“Morning, Lolo.”

“We need to get up. I don’t wish to keep Mother waiting.”

“Okay.” Tony reluctantly got out of bed. Still half-asleep, he got dressed and packed up his stuff. Loki was so far from the person he used to think he was that he was practically unrecognisable. And for that, he didn't mind Loki putting his armor case in with the rest of the luggage in his pocket space.

They had breakfast with Frigga in her private garden. When Odin wasn’t around, she was happy to chat during the meal.

“You’re leaving already?” she asked. Tony would say she was pouting if she wasn’t so regal.

“We are,” Loki said smoothly. “We are going to stop by the stables and choose a kitten before we go.”

“You’re adopting a cat together? How lovely!” Frigga smiled, and gave Loki an interesting look that Tony couldn’t read. It made Loki turn a bit pink.

Tony was dying of curiosity. “What was that look about?” he asked Frigga.

“My son hasn’t felt like his life was settled enough for a pet. I am pleased that you are changing that, Anthony.”

“Oh. Well, I’ve always wanted a cat too, and since Loki will be living with me we can raise it together.”

“That’s wonderful, boys.” Frigga beamed at them. Tony still felt like he was missing something.

“Mother, will you grant Tony the All-Speak?” Loki turned to Tony. “If you want it, of course.”

“I’d love it, yeah. Thor told me about it, and it seems really handy.”

“Lean towards me, then, Anthony.” Frigga kissed his forehead, and Tony felt dizzy for a moment.

When his head cleared, he felt the same. “So I have it now?”

“You do,” Frigga said. Her words sounded slightly off. Like he could tell she was speaking in a foreign tongue, but a language he knew already. It was strange.

“Does it work on written languages?” Tony asked.

“No, but I have translation spells,” Loki told him. “I will put one on you when we get home so you can read the textbooks I bought you.”

“Thanks, Lokes.” Tony smiled. “And thank you, ma’am.”

“You’re welcome, child.” Frigga beamed at him. She gave off such motherly vibes that he wanted to hug her. “I know your marriage is not a true one, but I believe you to be good for my son. I hope you will take good care of him on Midgard.”

Tony blushed. “I’ll try, ma’am.” He glanced at Loki. The god was blushing too.

Frigga finished the last of her drink -- the coffee/honey stuff -- and stood. “I will let you go choose your kitten now.”

Both men stood up, and Frigga hugged Loki. “Safe travels, my son. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mother.”

Then she hugged Tony, who hugged her back tightly. “Take care, Anthony. I will see you soon, I hope.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you again.”

Loki took Tony’s hand, and then they were in front of the stables. Loki led the way to an empty stall, which held a very large mother cat and four kittens. They looked a lot like the wild Norwegian Forest breed Tony had seen photos of once -- fierce, sturdy, and ridiculously furry.

Loki sat on the ground, and Tony joined him. The cats were very hesitant at first, but then they were all over the two men. Tony giggled and petted every one he could reach.

“How do we choose one?” Tony asked. “They’re all so cute.”

One climbed up into Loki’s hair and started purring. It had long gray fur and green eyes. Tony reached over and started petting it. It purred louder. It sounded like one of his antique muscle cars.

Loki untangled the cat from his hair and held it up, scrutinizing it. The kitten licked his nose. “Hello, you.” The furball batted at Loki’s cheek. “Anthony, see how you like this one.”

Tony took the kitten and it started rumbling again. “Hi there, little bit.” He waved his fingers in the kitten’s face, and it grabbed hold of his index finger and started gnawing on it as it purred. “Awww. You sound like a Shelby.”

“Shelby?” Loki asked.

“A Dodge Daytona Shelby. One of the best cars ever made. Its purr sounds just like one.”

“You want to name our cat after a car.” Loki didn’t look impressed.

“I think I already did,” Tony grinned. “What do you think, Shelby?” The kitten mewed and bit Tony’s finger again. “See? That’s a yes.”

Loki sighed. “Shelby it is. May I see the kitten?”

Tony handed it back. Loki turned it around to inspect its rear. “She’s a girl.”

“Awesome. Wanna go home with us, Shelby?”

Shelby grabbed Loki’s hair with her paw and licked it.

“She certainly likes your hair,” Tony laughed.

Another kitten, also gray but with white around its ruff, climbed Loki to grab Shelby. Their kitten wriggled out of the god’s hands, and the two cats started purring and grooming each other.

“You know,” Loki said, “it would be a shame for Shelby to get lonely.”

“It would,” Tony agreed, watching the kittens cuddle.

“Should we take them both?”

“Yeah. Just look at them.” The kittens were rolling around together, playing.

“I will name it Sky,” Loki said. He pronounced the word strangely. The All-Speak didn’t translate names, Tony guessed.

“What’s it mean?”

“Cloud. Because it looks like a fuzzy little rain cloud.”

And for that, Tony could have kissed him.

Loki petted the mother cat, who sat watching. “Esteemed queen. Will you mind if we take two of your kittens? We will treat them very well, and we can bring them back to visit you.”

To Tony’s amazement, the cat meowed and started purring. “She did _not_ understand you.”

“She got the gist.” Loki smiled. “Aesir cats are very clever, though not intelligent enough for us to understand them in return.”

Mama Cat stood up, gave little licks to Shelby and Sky, and then Loki picked them up. Handing Shelby to Tony, he looked at Sky’s backside. “Boy,” Loki said.

“Awesome.”

“Hold the kittens close. We will be skywalking now.” Loki put his free hand in Tony’s, and with a flash of green they were on the floor of Tony’s living room.

Cap was standing there, staring at the space where they’d just appeared. He looked at Loki, then Tony, then back again, nonplussed. His throat worked, until finally he asked, “Tony, what in hell is going on?”

Tony grimaced. This was going to suck.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap frowned down at Tony and Loki, who had appeared on the floor. “Where have you been for the last four days?”

Tony took a deep breath. Might as well just spit it out. “Loki and I got married and he’s joining the Avengers.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“I come in peace, Captain.” Loki grinned in a most unsettling way.

Tony elbowed him. “Don’t scare your new boss.”

“My apologies, Captain.” Loki didn’t look particularly sorry.

“He doesn’t _have_ to join the Avengers. He can go back to causing mischief if you’d rather,” Tony offered.

Cap looked up at the ceiling, probably praying for guidance. Or at least patience. Tony didn’t laugh. Really. “Team meeting. Now.”

“Hold on. JARVIS, get us a bunch of fancy stuff for two kittens. Food, toys, litter boxes, whatever. I need it all here pronto.”

“Yes, sir. Welcome home.”

“Thanks, J. Lokes, you okay with keeping the kids occupied while I go make nice with the team?”

“As you wish, my husband.”

Tony handed a disoriented Shelby over to Loki, who put both kittens in his lap. They immediately started grooming each other, probably to calm themselves down after the teleport. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He stood up. “After you, Spangles.”

They got in the elevator, taking it down to the common floor. Steve was oddly quiet. Tony suspected there would be yelling shortly. Great.

The rest of the team was gathered in the large living room, sprawled out on couches and chairs. They all looked worried.

“Hey, team! What’s up?” Tony grinned.

Everyone looked up at him and started talking at once.

“Tony! Where have you been?” Clint, unsurprisingly, was the loudest, his voice cutting above the various murmurs of surprise and streams of questions. “Pepper said you were on Avengers business, but you didn’t tell us about anything!”

“Tony got married. To Loki.” Cap’s voice rose above the hubbub, and the room went dead silent.

“You did _what_?” Ooh, Clint didn’t look too happy.

“I married Loki. We adopted kittens. He’s moving in and joining the team, if you’re all okay with it. He’s trying to cut back on mischief.” Tony stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting for the dam to break.

Surprisingly, everyone looked at Thor.

“Can two men even get married on Asgard?” Nat asked.

“Aye, although it is frowned upon,” Thor rumbled. “How do we know this is not a trick?”

“I can get Loki to show you the red cloth, if you want. The priestess -- an elf named Fiala -- tied a knot in it after the ceremony. Sound familiar?”

Thor went pale. There was the sound of thunder from outside the windows. “It is no trick, then.”

“I met your mom and the All-Daddy. I really like your mom. She seems to approve of me.”

Thor looked gobsmacked. Tony would have to replay the footage of this for Loki later.

“I didn’t even know you were dating,” Bruce said softly.

“We weren’t. Loki and I made a deal. He needed a spouse so Odin didn’t marry him off to a complete moron. In return I got immortality, all the Asgardian tech I want, and Loki agreed to stop being a villian. Win-win for everybody.”

“You,” Clint said, “are fucking nuts.”

“Just now noticing, birdbrain?” Tony gave the archer his best ‘mad genius’ grin.

Clint looked disgusted.

“I think if Loki is really willing to fight with us, he deserves a chance,” Steve said.

“I agree,” Thor piped up. “If my brother can be reformed, I would love to fight at his side again.”

“I don’t care,” Bruce said, “but I’m not sure how the Other Guy will react to seeing him.”

“That’s fair.” Tony turned to Nat. “What about you?”

“If Loki is here, he’ll be easier to keep an eye on.” She shrugged.

“Clint?” Steve put a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I know you don’t like him…”

“Damn right I don’t.”

“There were more reasons behind Loki's attack than we thought. He got orders from someone higher up.” Tony got solemn, remembering the look on Loki’s face. “I believe him, and so does Frigga. Loki wanted to lose. That’s why his plan was so stupid.”

“I’d always wondered about that.” Bruce cleaned his glasses.

“Loki got the Tesseract sent back to Asgard so it would be safe. So _Earth_ would be safe. Apparently he stranded the Big Bad on the other side of the galaxy and the asshole has no further interest in humans as a result.” Tony sighed. “It sucks that people had to die, but if Loki had been trying to succeed then things would have been a lot worse.”

“Fine,” Clint bit out. “I don’t have to like him, but Nat’s right. If he’s here, we can keep an eye on him.”

“Cool.” Tony clapped his hands. “Great meeting. I’m just going to --”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was stern. “We still have to discuss your lying to us and to Pepper, then running away to another realm with a known villain.”

“Look, Cap. It was a spur of the moment thing.”

“You had time to tell JARVIS to lie to us.”

Tony winced. “I’m not sorry I did it, but I promise to tell you next time I go realm-hopping.”

Steve sighed. “We’re a team, Tony. Next time you need to go somewhere, you tell one of us. In person.”

“Fine, I promise. Can I go now? I left Loki with two sad kittens and I need to feed them.”

“Go. But bring Loki back down later for a team dinner.”

Tony gave Steve a big smile. “Thanks, Steve-o. See you all later!”

Tony didn’t run to the elevator, but he was definitely fleeing. He got in, and once the doors closed he rested his forehead against the wall. “How are those cat supplies coming, J?”

“They arrived a few minutes ago, sir. Loki is feeding the kittens now.”

“Awesome.” Tony straightened up as the elevator reached the penthouse. He found Loki in the kitchen, watching the kids eat from small metal bowls by the fridge.

“Anthony, the litter box requires assembly.” Loki smiled sweetly. “You’re the engineer. You get to do it.”

“Hmph.” Tony found the box in the hallway. It was designed to look like a wicker cabinet, and the litter box itself fit inside. Clever. Tony fetched some tools and set about assembling it, his task made more difficult by the kittens deciding to help and having to keep moving them out of the way.

When it was done he put the cabinet at the end of the hallway, where it was out of everyone’s way. Thankfully the kittens seemed to instinctively know what it was for and Tony felt much better after they’d both used it.

The kids followed him back to the living room, where Loki was finishing up assembly of a very large cat tree. The second the last post was on, the kittens raced up the tree and Shelby used it a launchpad to pounce on Loki's shoulder and seize his hair in her mouth. Tony laughed as Loki disentangled her and put her back on the tree.

“Since the cats are taken care of, do you want to see your rooms?”

“Please.”

Tony gave Loki the two rooms across from his. “You can use one for your workroom, and decorate them however you like. JARVIS can order anything for you, or arrange for movers to bring the stuff from your apartment.”

“Thank you, Anthony.” Loki smiled softly. “I will go back to my home now, if you don’t mind. I’ll bring things over a few at a time. The apartment came furnished, so I will only need to bring my personal belongings.”

“Sure thing, Lokes. Just be back in time for dinner.” Tony made a face. “It’s a team dinner.”

Loki chuckled. “See you soon, husband.”

He vanished, and Tony sat down to watch the cats play.


	12. Chapter 12

“Sir, Ms. Potts is on her way up to see you.”

“Fuck.” He and Pepper had become good friends after they realized they made a terrible couple, but she was still going to be pissed at him.

“Tony!” Pepper stalked over to him as she got out of the elevator. “Where on Earth have you --- awww!” The last was directed at the kittens sleeping on Tony’s lap.

“I was making a deal with Loki to stop making trouble and become an Avenger. He also gave me immortality and all the Asgardian tech I would want.”

“I see.” She eyed him dubiously. “And what did you have to do for him?”

“We, uh, sort of got married.”

“What?” Pepper sat down, looking like her legs couldn’t hold her anymore. “Tony.”

“C’mon, the public loves a good redemption story. Love conquers all.”

“You’re in _love_ with him?!”

“No, no. It’s just a deal. He needed to escape an arranged marriage and I agreed to help.”

Pepper frowned. “And how do the rest of the team feel about it?”

“They’re in. Loki’s officially an Avenger.”

“Only you, Tony.” She shook her head. “Are these his cats?”

“No, we adopted them together. Think of the press photos, Pep. The happy husbands playing with their furbabies.”

“They’re animals, not a PR op.”

“I know. And we got them because we both wanted them. But you have to admit, they’d be great in photos.”

Pepper sat back on the couch, sighing. “You’re right. Are you sleeping with him?”

“No.”

Pep looked astonished.

“He’s not interested. It’s just a show marriage. He says I can sleep with other people as long as I’m discreet.”

“Tony Stark, you don’t even know the meaning of ‘discreet’.”

“I’ll learn. I’ve promised him two years. I can handle that.”

She looked at him closely. “Do you _want_ to sleep with him?”

“Well, yeah. Have you seen him?”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Don’t fuck it up, Tony. If you do he’ll probably bring back his alien army.”

“Doubtful, considering he didn’t want to invade in the first place.” Tony told her Loki’s side of things -- or, at least, the version that he and Loki had agreed would play best to the public.

Pepper looked pensive. “Would he be willing to say all that in an interview?”

“Probably. You planning something?”

She grinned. “His redemption arc. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk to PR.”

“You’re awesome, Pep.”

“I know.”

She left with her heels clicking on the tiles. Once she was gone, Tony smiled. Things were coming along nicely.

Tony had JARVIS put the television on a silly SF movie while he waited for Loki to come back. He kind of wanted to go to his workshop, but he didn’t want to leave the kids alone so shortly after their arrival. Instead he mocked the film with JARVIS and let the kittens sleep on his lap.

Loki returned shortly after the movie finished. “I have brought my things. Do I have time to put them up?”

Tony glanced at the clock. “You have about an hour and a half.”

“That will do.” Loki went towards his rooms, the kittens on his trail.

Tony went to his room and took a long shower, pulling on fresh jeans and a T-shirt after. He made sure to close his closet door firmly. Kittens and Tom Ford shouldn’t mix. His tailor would murder him.

Back in the living room, he picked up a tablet and scanned the news. Nothing interesting, except for a new robotics venture in Silicon Valley. Tony told JARVIS to keep an eye on it. If they did anything interesting, Tony would buy the company.

Loki came out just in time to go to dinner in black skinny jeans and a button-down green shirt.

Tony blinked. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you in Earthgard clothes.”

The god shrugged. “Did you think I wore my armor to the vegetable market?”

Tony snickered. “Hadn’t occurred to me, honestly.” He stood up. “J, keep an eye on the kids, will you?”

“Of course, sir.”

They took the elevator downstairs, as Tony thought teleportation would take the team a little getting used to.

“Hey, Steve! What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti.” It was what Steve usually fixed on his day to cook. Which was fine with Tony.

“Cool. Everybody, you know Loki, except that you don’t. That includes you, Thor.” Tony pointed a finger at the thunder god, who looked like he was planning to hug Loki. “Don’t antagonize your brother.”

Both gods looked startled, but Tony breezed past them to take a seat at the table. Loki followed, and Nat slipped in to sit on Loki’s other side. The rest of the team sat around the large table and started passing dishes around in silence.

Tony took a bite of garlic bread, still waiting for the spaghetti to get to him. He moaned. “Oh my god. _Flavor_.” After he swallowed, he explained. “In Asgard they don’t even use salt. No spices. On anything.”

“I would go crazy,” Bruce said.

“I nearly did.” Tony grinned as the bowl of pasta reached him. He gave himself a big helping of it and handed it to Loki. “If Steve hadn’t insisted on a team dinner, I would be eating Indian food right now. Can’t complain -- Cap’s spaghetti is fantastic.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve took a bite of his dinner. “It came out pretty good this time.”

“You always say that,” Nat told him, “and it always comes out good. Hey Tony, why am I hearing you in Russian?”

“Oh. I got All-Speak. The Queen gave it to me.”

“Mother did?” Thor asked.

“Mmm. The apple too.”

“I am sorry I was not there.” Thor was frowning.

Tony could feel Loki tense up beside him. “Oh hey, Thor, I met your friends. Xena and the Three Musketeers?”

Thor perked up. “What did you think of them?”

“They’re assholes,” Tony replied. “They called Loki a delicate flower.”

Thunder rumbled outside. “They would dare?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Thor, they have _always_ called me that. You were just too wrapped up in yourself to notice.” He glanced at Tony. “Anthony was the first person ever to take my side against them.”

“I will be having _words_ with them next time I am in Asgard,” Thor swore.

“It won’t do any good.” Loki took a neat bite of his garlic bread. “You can’t change their minds.” To the rest of the table, he said, “Asgard is similar to regions of your world in that way. Marriage between two people of the same gender may be legal, but there are still those that oppose it.”

“I thought Asgard was supposed to be the golden realm,” Bruce said.

Loki scoffed. “It is golden if you’re a member of the majority. Anyone who is different is scorned, even if they are a prince of the realm. Lower-class gay men are often subjected to beatings or worse by ignorant brutes.”

“That’s horrible,” Steve said. “Thor, can’t you do anything?”

Thor looked at the group helplessly. “I did not even know it was happening.”

Loki looked at his brother again. “You’ve always turned a blind eye to things you don’t like. Do you really think all those female servants who ‘dally’ with noblemen truly want the attention?”

Thor looked terribly guilty. Loki gave a small, satisfied smile.

“But that is enough about Asgard,” Loki said. “Tell me, Captain, what will my duties as an Avenger be?”

Steve was still frowning over the Asgard discussion. “We train as a team twice a week. If everyone’s here we eat dinner together sometimes. Other than that, be available in case of emergencies. That’s it, really.”

“I am surprised.” Loki speared a meatball with his fork. “I imagined there would be more to it.”

“Not really,” Tony said. “Cap and the Wonder Twins sometimes take jobs from SHIELD to keep them busy. Thor visits his girlfriend a lot. Bruce is a scientist and spends time in his lab. I build shit and do stuff for Stark Industries. Big threats don’t come up often. We just have to be available when they do.” He gently elbowed Loki, grinning. “And now that we don’t have to chase your skinny ass down every couple of weeks…”

Loki chuckled. “Enjoy your free time, then. I will endeavor to find something else to do with myself.”

Tony continued, “I’d like to learn more about magic, if you’re willing to teach me. Maybe we can find a way to incorporate it into my suits.”

“I would be delighted, Anthony.” Loki smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Tony felt himself smile back in the same way.

“We usually watch a movie after we’ve eaten together, Loki,” Steve interjected. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“We have two new kittens upstairs who need company.” Loki moved to stand. “If I may be excused?”

“Me too,” Tony said, standing. “We’ll see you all later.” Tony took Loki’s hand, having gotten in the habit while they were on Asgard. He realized his mistake, but decided _fuck it_. He liked touching Loki. He pulled the god towards the elevator. “Have fun, kids!”

In the elevator, Loki said softly, “we aren’t on Asgard, Anthony. There is no reason you have to hold my hand.”

Tony let go, but shrugged. “Eh. If we’re going to be a couple in the public eye, there’s nothing wrong with being comfortable together.”

“True.”

“What did you think of dinner? I thought it went pretty well.”

“So did I. Your teammates were polite and suitably horrified by Aesir bigotry.” Loki smiled. “It felt good, seeing people realize Asgard is not all Thor says it is.”

“You did good.” Tony clapped Loki on the shoulder as they exited the elevator. “Now let’s see what the kids have gotten up to.”


	13. Chapter 13

“So what are our sleeping arrangements for the kittens?” Tony asked. They were sitting on the couch, with the animals in question curled up between them.

“I am fine leaving my bedroom door slightly open for them.”

“Cool. So am I. Want to watch a movie?”

“I’d be delighted. What do you like?” Loki got more comfortable, toeing off his socks and shoes. Tony had noticed the god really liked being barefoot.

“I mostly watch really bad science fiction films so I can mock them,” Tony admitted.

Loki laughed. “I do the same, so I cannot fault you. I also enjoy mocking historical dramas. It passes time when I am not keeping the Avengers on their toes.” He paused. “I do like art films, but I suspect you do not.”

“Not really. Sorry.”

Loki just shrugged. “I prefer to see those in the theater anyway.”

“JARVIS, pick something we can make fun of.” Tony got barefoot, too, and settled in for a movie.

Tony discovered a few minutes later that mocking movies with Loki was fun. A lot of fun. They cackled their way through the film, each determined to make the other laugh more. The results had them crying with laughter halfway through the movie. Shelby was curling up under Loki’s hair, against his neck, and Sky was kneading Tony’s thigh and drooling on his jeans. It felt terribly domestic, and Tony was having a blast.

It hit him suddenly that he really _liked_ Loki. As in, he could see himself actually dating the man. It was scarier than just wanting to screw him. Fuck.

“Are you okay, Anthony?” Loki looked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. Just remembered something I have to do tomorrow. Oh my god, look at that guy’s space suit. Did they make it out of cardboard?”

“Probably,” Loki agreed. “If there’s anything you want to talk about…”

“No, I’m good. Sorry.”

Loki looked weirdly hurt for a brief second, but then looked back at the film and smiled. “Is that a vacuum hose?”

Tony appreciated Loki trying to ignore Tony’s panic. But his enjoyment of the evening was gone. “I’m sorry, Lokes. I need to go to bed. I uh… I don’t feel well.” Tony scrambled off the couch, displacing the cat, and went to his room. He closed the door almost all the way and then put a bookend behind it so the kittens couldn’t open the door all the way. He didn’t want them banging into the door at full tilt in the middle of the night.

Stripping down to his boxers, he crawled under his covers and had JARVIS turn out the lights. He couldn’t get attached to Loki. Loki had made it clear that their marriage wasn’t going to include sex, much less feelings. Fuck.

But being with Loki felt really nice. Sitting on the couch with him, laughing at a silly movie, was something Tony wanted to do every night. Followed by long, steamy bouts of sex. Tony still remembered in detail the way Loki looked shirtless. The way it felt to wake up in Loki’s arms.

He cut that train of thought short. It wouldn’t do him any good to fantasize about what he couldn’t have.

There was a knock at his door. “Anthony? Are you all right?”

Tony sighed. “You can come in. I’m decent.”

Loki pushed the door open, and JARVIS turned the lights on low.

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” Tony said. “I just realized how much fun I was having, and it hit me that this is my life for the next two years.”

“You left… because you were having fun?” Loki looked nonplussed.

“Yeah. It was just sort of… I’ve never had a relationship last two years, even a real one, and…”

“It feels permanent,” Loki said, frowning.

“It’s not… Ugh. Loki, I want you here. It’s just going to take me a little while to get used to it.”

“You are confusing, Anthony Stark.”

“I’m confusing myself, if it makes you feel any better.”

Loki smiled faintly. “Nice to know I am not alone in that.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Sorry I kinda freaked out back there.”

“It’s okay. As long as you’re sure you want me here.”

“I do. I like you. You’re good company.”

“Thank you. You are, as well.”

“Thanks.” Tony gave Loki a small smile. “Want to finish the movie?”

Loki shook his head. “Maybe some other time. Good night, Anthony.”

“Night, Lokes.”

Loki pulled the door to, then reached around to put the bookend in place.

Really, it was too early to sleep. Tony spent an hour playing on his phone, and then stared at the ceiling for a while. At some point, the kids came zipping across the bed as they chased each other, but then they left again. Tony felt horribly alone, and he hated it.

Tony wished Loki was sleeping next to him. He’d wake up pressed against that long, slim body again, staring into those green eyes… Ah, dammit. His dick was getting hard. He rolled onto his side and tried to ignore it.

Finally he got up and went out to the deserted living room for three fingers of scotch. His new physiology wasn’t letting him get drunk the way he used to. He needed to get some of the good stuff from Asgard, stuff that would get even Thor hammered.

Why hadn’t he felt lonely before this? He had been perfectly fine before he’d married Loki. Alone, but he rarely felt so isolated. He went back to bed, hoping to sleep this time. Eventually he drifted off, dreaming of green eyes and black hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was Anthony.

They had been having such fun watching the movie together, and then Anthony had just… stopped. His eyes were wide with panic and he was drawing in his breath faster and faster, and then he ran for his bedroom. He said it was because he didn’t feel comfortable with commitment, but then he’d said he wanted Loki to stay.

Loki felt sure he was missing something, something huge. But he had no idea what.

His mind kept replaying moments from the previous evening. Anthony's laughter. Anthony saying he liked his company - that he liked _him_. Already? They had only been together for less than a week. Mother would say that was a good sign. But there was a big difference from Anthony liking him and Anthony falling in love with him.

He wanted to roll over, but Shelby was nesting in his hair, with Sky pressed up against her. Loki didn’t want to disturb them so instead he sighed and tried to sleep, eventually drifting off, dreaming of honey-brown eyes and chestnut hair.

\---

When he woke in the morning, he was alone. And he hated it. Anthony should have been there, wrapped around Loki the way he was in Asgard.

Scowling, he got up and bathed. His first thought was that perhaps he could cheer himself up by going out and making mischief, but then he remembered that he wasn’t allowed to do that anymore. It made his mood even blacker. When he went out to the living room there was no sign of his husband.

“JARVIS, where is Anthony?”

“He is in his lab, sir, and has asked not to be disturbed.”

Damn the man. “Where is Thor?”

“In his apartment, having breakfast.”

“Could you patch me through to him?”

“Certainly, sir.” A moment passed in silence.

“Brother?” Thor said, sounding uncertain.

Loki ignored the brother part. “Would you care to spar with me?”

There was the sound of Thor dropping something. “I would love to, Loki. Shall I meet you in the gym?”

“Yes.” Loki stalked towards the elevator. “JARVIS, please take me there.”

JARVIS deposited him on a floor with big, open spaces and weight machines in the corner. There were punching bags hanging in a line near the wall, and a treadmill. Loki did some stretches while he waited for Thor.

The big oaf arrived. He saw Loki’s face and asked, “Brother? What is wrong?”

“Nothing of consequence. I am of the mind to test if punching you in the face will contribute towards making you look any stupider.”

Thor looked confused. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Not at this moment, no.” Loki dropped into a ready stance. “No magic, no weapons. Begin.”

Thor rushed at him, and Loki dodged. As Thor passed him, Loki dodged and used his brother’s momentum against him. Thor tripped over his foot, and Loki punched him in the face. Yes, that did make him feel better. Thor roared and shoved Loki backwards, then came at him again.

Loki was brutal, but Thor was holding back. As a result, Loki landed far more blows than he would have normally. He was angry at Thor for letting him win, but being able to take his frustrations out felt wonderful.

Finally Thor grabbed him around his waist and dropped them both to the floor. “Loki. Will you not tell me what is the matter?” He frowned. “Has Stark hurt you?”

“Anthony has done nothing wrong,” Loki said, fighting to get out of Thor’s grip. “I woke in a bad mood. That is all.”

“You’re lying, brother.”

Loki growled. “I always lie, Thor. You should be used to it by now.” Loki twisted out of Thor’s grip. “Thank you for the spar. Have a pleasant day.”

“Loki, wait--”

Leaving Thor alone on the gym floor, Loki skywalked to the penthouse, noting the kittens were safely asleep on the cat tree before taking a shower.

“JARVIS, I am going out. Shopping, perhaps. I will be back in time for dinner.”

“Have a pleasant day, sir.” JARVIS opened the elevator for him.

“Thank you,” Loki said, stepping inside. As the lift smoothly descended, Loki asked, “How is Anthony?”

“He seems distracted. I am concerned.” JARVIS paused. “It might help if you talked to him, sir.”

Suddenly Loki was worried about Anthony. “Take me to him, then, if you think he will see me.”

The elevator stopping moving, then reversed direction. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, JARVIS. I appreciate your concern for your master.”

“I can say the same for you, sir.” The doors opened into a small empty area that contained nothing but a sturdy door with a complicated lock on it. That door swung open, and Loki entered hesitantly.

“Anthony?”

“Over here,” Anthony called, from somewhere to the left. Loki found him sitting at a metal table, poking at something small and electronic.

“What are you working on?” Loki asked.

“Trying to increase the output of my repulsors. How are you?”

“I am well.”

There was an awkward silence.

“I’m sorry,” Anthony finally said. “I’m not very good company right now.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just woke up grouchy.”

Loki smiled. “Me too. Must be the day for it. Thor was lenient in how many punches he allowed me to score against him. But it helped.”

Tony snickered. “I don’t think hitting Thor would make me feel better.”

“What would? If I can help, I’d be glad to.”

“Thanks, Lokes, but really I just want to get drunk, and I don’t have any booze strong enough for me now.”

“Getting drunk usually doesn’t help, Anthony.”

“No, but it makes me forget for a while.”

Loki was getting frustrated. “Forget what?”

“Everything.”

Loki sighed, annoyed. “Do you want to sit here all day and mope, or would you like to go do something?”

“Moping sounds good.”

“ _Anthony_.”

“Fine, fine. What did you have in mind?”

“The Metropolitan Museum has a display of antique automata going on right now.”

Anthony perked up. “You mean the old mechanical ones that could write names and stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. We can do that.” Anthony smiled. “Thank you, Lokes.”

“Anytime, Anthony.”


	15. Chapter 15

Tony was delighted by the automata at the museum. The only problem is that he doubted they’d let him crack one open to see how it worked.

Loki just laughed when Tony said that.

“Have you ever considered building JARVIS a body?” the god asked.

“He says he doesn’t want one. Which makes me sad, I think he’d like it if he tried it.”

“It fascinates me that you’ve created a being sentient enough to understand All-Speak.” Loki looked at the display in front of them. “You have your own magic.”

Tony blinked. That was why JARVIS could understand Loki and Thor? “I wonder. When you speak to him, does he hear ones and zeroes?”

“Possibly,” Loki replied. “You should ask him one day.”

“I wonder if DUM-E and U could understand you.”

“Introduce me,” Loki said, “and we’ll see.”

Once they had seen all of the exhibit, Loki asked, “Would you like to get dinner?”

“That would be great. I still want Indian.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Tony’s driver met them out front, and Tony told him the name of his favorite Indian restaurant. On the way they talked about the nature of artificial intelligence. Apparently Asgard had no equivalent. None of the realms did. The dwarves made automata, but nothing sentient and Tony was amazed to find out he’d created something new with JARVIS. It kept him smiling as they were seated at a quiet booth and placed their drink orders.

“You look very pleased with yourself,” Loki teased.

“Wouldn’t you be?”

“I have created new magical techniques, and am still the only person in the Nine who can do them. Yes, there is great pleasure in that.” Loki shared some of his accomplishments over the course of the meal, both of them eating food so spicy it made their eyes water.

This was another date. It was wonderful. If Tony pretended, he could feel like Loki was actually interested in him as more than just a friend.

Over dessert -- gulab jamun, with tall glasses of mango lassi to take the spice from their mouths -- the topic of conversation moved on from their accomplishments to the frustration of constantly being surrounded by people less intelligent and creative. It went unsaid that Tony found Loki to be one of the few people he’d ever met who was on his level. It seemed the same for Loki.

It was nice to relax with someone smart, clever, and gorgeous. Tony felt himself become more enamored with Loki by the minute. Tony ate his dessert as slowly as possible to delay having to head back to the tower.

Loki surprised him, though. “Would you care to watch another movie?” He seemed nervous about asking, probably because Tony had freaked out last time.

“Sounds good. Any requests?”

They settled on _Sharknado_ , which Loki hadn’t seen and Tony never got tired of poking fun at. Tony spent most of the movie watching Loki grow more and more incredulous, bursting into giggling fits as the film got sillier. Tony would never get tired of seeing Loki laugh with pleasure.

When it was over, Loki wiped his eyes. “That was fantastic.”

“There are sequels,” Tony said, grinning. “If you’re interested.”

“Oh, Norns, yes. Let’s save them for tomorrow, though.” He stroked Sky, who was sleeping on his lap. Shelby was on Tony’s, and he had no idea how the cats had managed to stay put through all their laughing.

“We have team training in the morning,” Tony reminded him.

“Oh, yes. Lovely.” Loki wrinkled his nose.

“I know. It sucks, but it really does help in the field.”

“I’m sure. I’m not really a team player, normally.”

“That’s not entirely true. Thor’s told us tons of stories about you saving his ass when you went out with him and his asshole friends.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “Really? He admits to that now? At the time he just laughed at my ‘tricks’ and proclaimed that he would have been fine if I’d left him alone.”

Tony made a face. “He’s gotten better, then. He said he used to be a dick, but I had no idea it was so bad.”

Both Loki’s eyebrows went up. “Did he actually use that word?”

“No, sorry.” Tony grinned. “Although he probably would if you asked him. He seems determined to get back in your good graces.”

“Ugh.”

“You two make me so glad I have no siblings.”

Loki’s mouth quirked. “That’s not the first time you’ve told me that.”

“And it probably won’t be the last,” Tony agreed.

Loki frowned down at the cat on his lap. “I want to go set up my workroom, but I seem to be stuck.”

“We both are.”

Loki looked fondly at Sky. “I can’t say I mind too much.”

“Agreed.” Tony shifted, and Shelby looked up at him with big green eyes. He scritched behind her ears, and she rumbled with happiness. “I have to start my Daytona Shelby where you can hear it, Lokes. She really does sound just like it.”

“I know nothing about cars, except that it’s fun when they go fast.”

“If you like fast cars, I have several at my Malibu house you would love. There’s nothing like whipping down the road by the coast, seeing how fast you can push a good engine.” Tony glanced at Loki to gauge his reaction. “You could come out there with me this winter, if you want. Southern California is way better than New York when it gets cold.”

Loki’s eyes sparkled. “I’d love that. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Tony smiled. Loki was smiling back and Tony noticed the exact shape of Loki's mouth, the warmth in his eyes, how there wasn't much distance between the two of them, how little effort it would take to close that distance.... Maybe Loki would like it. Maybe…

Sky pounced on Shelby, and suddenly there were tiny claws digging into Tony’s leg. “You little shit!”

Loki laughed and stood up. “Maybe they’ll follow me. Good night, Anthony.”

“Night, Lokes.” Tony watched Loki walk away. The kittens hopped down, chasing after him.

Tony sighed, and went to bed alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next several weeks, they fell into a routine. They would work on either their own projects or on adding magic to Tony’s armor. At night they would eat dinner together or with the rest of the team, then watch a stupid movie before they parted ways for the night. A few times a week Loki or Tony -- it didn't matter which so long as at least one of them did -- would drag the other out of the tower to go do something fun. They went to restaurants, museums, even Coney Island.

Slowly the team grew more comfortable with Loki being around. The twice-weekly training helped a lot with that, as much as it annoyed Tony to have to share Loki with other people. Loki would laugh at a joke one of the others made, or show them a fighting technique, and it would take all Tony’s willpower not to drag his husband away and kiss him senseless. Clint started joking to the rest of the team that he was going to lock the couple in their bedroom and not let them out until they both got a clue.

Pepper arranged a TV interview in the penthouse, with Loki conveying his regrets to the people of Earth. Anyone who didn't know him would never question how deep his sincerity was. He was the very definition of humbled and regretful. The interview was followed with one of Loki and Tony together, discussing their wedded bliss while kittens climbed all over them.

Humans went wild for Loki. Tony was right -- people loved a good redemption story. And the video from the following week, with Loki capturing Doctor Doom while the Avengers battled his robots, went viral.

Everything was perfect -- except that Tony was still sleeping alone. Even the kittens preferred to sleep with Loki. Or, rather, Shelby liked to sleep in Loki’s hair, and Sky went wherever Shelby did. Tony had gotten used to Loki’s complaints about waking up with his hair covered in cat drool. It was funny, but Tony was jealous of the kids. He wanted all four of them to sleep together, dammit.

Loki was wonderful. He was brilliant, funny, knew things Tony had never even thought of, and was unfairly beautiful. But Loki never touched him, except when other people were around. Like their adoring public, many of whom sought selfies with the couple when they went out on dates. Loki thought it odd, mumbling about the ‘strange little mortals’, but soon got into the spirit. He would turn someone’s hair a funny color just before the camera went off, or make sparkles appear around the edges of the photos. Fans loved it.

People loved Loki. Just like Tony did.

He hated admitting it, even just to himself, but Loki had taken root in his heart and grown there until Tony didn’t even look at other people. He still had plenty of offers, including some for threesomes with his husband, but he was never interested. So he was in love and sexually frustrated and going more crazy from it every day.

Yet he was happy. Because he got to spend time with Loki, getting to know him better, learning to appreciate all the little things that made Loki unique.

Tony was a goner, and he knew it. With a sigh, he dropped his screwdriver and stopped his work for the day on modifying his unibeam so it would output more energy without shutting the suit down in the process.

Instead, he went back up to the penthouse and flopped down on the couch with a cold beer. It wouldn’t get him drunk, but it still tasted good.

His lap, being free, soon acquired the kittens, and he was too comfortable to move -- or even want to move -- them. So comfortable that his eyelids became heavy and it actually made him consider having a nap. Shit. He must be getting old.

He was just closing his eyes when Loki stalked in from his workroom. Tony looked up at him. “Hey, Lokes. What’s wrong?”

“I wish Thor was here.”

Tony cracked a smile. “Need a punching bag?”

“Yes.” Loki dropped onto the other end of the couch. “I’m trying to create a skywalking spell that can carry all the Avengers at once without using so much of my personal energy. But I keep getting stuck on the power draw.”

“Huh.” Tony moved, and the kids jumped off his legs. “What if you integrated some technology into it? Use a power cell, maybe.”

Loki bit his lip. "Would you... Would you let me try with an arc reactor? Your arc reactor technology is the closest I have witnessed your science so much as get within range of the same territory as my magic. It won't require anywhere near as much power as your regular ones, if that helps ease your concern."

“Yeah, of course!”

“Anthony, you’re amazing.” Loki grinned and leaned forward and there was a fraction of a second in which Tony only had time to register how close he suddenly was, and even less time for him to wonder what the hell Loki thought he was doing before--

Before--

Tony touched his lips.

Loki had kissed him. _Kissed_ him. Spontaneously. Right on the mouth. It had been a hard kiss, one that only lasted for the briefest of seconds, but the impact and the shock of it was still on his lips.

Tony blinked and Loki was gone. Vanished before he could say something, before he could pull him back for more, before he could even access what Loki thought it was, if he thought it was anything beyond a simple thanks.

Maybe it didn't matter. Because Loki had kissed him, right out of the blue, and if he was willing to do that then maybe Tony's chances weren't so bad after all.

Slowly, Tony smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

“JARVIS, where did Loki go?”

“He is in his workroom, sir.”

Tony thought about it for a bit, then decided to go put together the arc reactor for Loki. Maybe if he got it done fast he’d get another kiss.

Down in his lab, he started assembling what he’d need for a smaller reactor. He did the calculations, and if he dropped the power output to fifty percent then he could make the reactor just larger than a half-dollar coin. That should be small enough for Loki’s needs.

He set JARVIS to manufacturing the parts, then spun in his chair while he waited. Loki had kissed him. Loki had kissed him! Tony desperately tried not to read much into it, but if Loki was spontaneously showing affection with a kiss, then maybe he was open to more. Tony didn’t know if their physiology allowed for post-coital oxytocin bonding like in regular humans, but he was willing to try. Maybe if Tony encouraged the kissing enough, Loki might get attached to him as more than just a friend.

“The parts are ready, sir.”

Tony scooped up the pieces from the machine, laying them out on his workbench, and set to work assembling them, putting on his magnifying glasses to see the tiny pieces in full detail. It was tricky working with such small components, but Tony had a steady hand. It only took about an hour to finish the reactor, and then he put it through some rigorous testing. If the Avengers were going to be relying on Loki for transport during battles, he wanted to make sure the device was as reliable as possible.

It was after eight at night when he was completely satisfied. He went upstairs, where Loki was reading a book on the couch.

“Did I miss dinner?” Tony joked.

Loki didn’t look up. “JARVIS said you were busy.”

“I was.” He presented the arc reactor, now dangling from a chain, to Loki. I finished it for you.”

Loki looked up, and his eyes went wide. “Already? Thank you, Anthony. I’ll go and try it out now.” Loki stood and started towards the hallway.

“What, no kiss?” Crap. Tony could kick himself for blurting it out like that.

Loki turned back around slowly. Tony couldn’t read his expression, but the god was picking at the nails of his left hand. Was he nervous? Tony hoped he was, and for the reason he wanted. “You would want one?”

Tony felt himself blush. “Only if you’re offering.”

Loki tentatively walked towards him. “I thought you’d be angry at me. For before.”

“No.” Tony licked his lips nervously and noticed Loki staring at his mouth. “I’ve kinda wanted you to do that for a while now.”

“Have you?” Loki murmured as he stepped into Tony’s personal space. “Truly?”

In response, Tony reached up and pulled Loki down so he could brush his mouth against the god’s. Loki’s lips were soft and warm. “I’m yours,” Tony said quietly. “However you want me.”

“And if I wanted to keep you?”

Tony smiled crookedly. “However long you like.”

And as Loki wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for their first real kiss, Tony hoped it would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we leave the happy couple, who will of course be happy for ever after.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks again to my beta theicesculpture, who made this fic far better than it was before the edits.


End file.
